Ancient Lands and Love
by Eluamous Nailo
Summary: After the events of Phantom Hourglass, Link runs away to seal the ancient land away forever, but more importantly he's on a quest to pull the girl he loves from the seas of the past, and one pirate captain isn't too happy about it. Ended, making a sequel.
1. Man on A Mission

**_AN: strike over, currently writing ch 5_**

Link sat wearily on his bunk, slowly trying to make sense of today's facts; he closed his eyes in memory as the flashback began. "Link, I don't understand these feelings, this has never happened to me before, I…I love you Link." that bombshell was dropped on him at lunch that day, Link was too shocked to tell her he didn't feel that way about her, the girl he fell in love with was in a temple far beneath the waves, waiting for the day that Hyrule could be sealed away. That day would come as soon as the Tower of the Gods was put to rest forever beneath the surface of the churning seas. Link knew seeds of Gannondorf's evil still rested within the ancient world. The last few weeks had been busy ones, the pirates had hauled his boat, a good likeness of the King of Red Lions, aboard onto the foredeck, but the mast was broken in the process. Link sat awake for hours by night carving a new one with the help of his now good friend Nico, he had also every time he was on kitchen duty, took some of the leftovers for the trip he would be taking, and as the days grew Link knew he wouldn't make it in one go, his course changed, he made plans to travel to Dragon Roost Island, to ask one Rito friend for a favor he'd earned not so long ago.  
Link set out for the galley, he had put his provisions in a secret place, hidden in a box high on the shelves, wedged into his spoils bag. Link climbed the ladder in the pantry to retrieve the purple sack of provisions. And took little alarm in finding it slightly off from where he put it, Gonzo knew he was leaving, and as Link looked, he had put in two additional slices of bread, and a Red Potion, Link grinned happily as he put the bag on. As he walked back to his room he saw Nico in the hallway, he walked up to Link and gave a sad smile, "So your finally leaving for real then, well it's been fun Swabbie., I'll miss you." He held out his hand and Link shook it firmly. "It's been fun Nico, other than the time you "forgot" to tell me we got new candlesticks downstairs," Nico just smiled, he had thought it was funny, Link couldn't sit right for three days "I'll miss you too, bye" with that Link walked into his and Nico's room and grabbed the new mast from the corner, wait, the pirates charm was vibrating, he pulled it out of his pocket, took one last look, and flung it onto his bunk, he had forgotten he carried it until recently, when he realized since Tetra had no work to do on deck she watched him most of the time, she was probably standing by his boat waiting for him to show up, regardless he was going. Link gave one final farewell to Nico and opened the door, proceeding quickly and quietly to the foredeck. Link sighed as he saw his boat come into view, his true concern, however, came when he saw Captain Tetra leaning on the hull waiting for him. It seemed that for every step Link took Tetra's face fell farther and farther. Tetra started bawling as link approached. "Link, why are you doing this to me, I love you, if you're going to leave, then take me with you, please!" Link drew in a deep sigh,  
"I cant, I'm going to find someone, someone I left a long time ago." Link's mind was filled instantly with the one promise he made before he left the temple,  
"I'll come back to you, I promise." and he remembered Medli's reply, as she raised her harp  
"I know you will."  
Link came back to the present just in time to see Tetra run off sobbing, Link was sure Tetra knew, and when Tetra got mad, he needed to make sure Medli was in a place Tetra wouldn't look. His thoughts turned to his own island, and then to Grandma, he knew he would have to see Grandma, to get her blessing at least, but it would be nice to see her again. It would also buy Link time to think of the most remote location he knew to hide Medli and himself. Those were thoughts for another time though; the task at hand was launching his boat, the Link to the Past. Link jumped in and released the ropes. As the boat dropped into the sea with a calm splash, Link affixed the mast and raised the sails, the pirates were sailing into the wind, with the new steam engine Tetra had installed, making it easier for Link to depart. With the sails up Link started to pick up speed, and the full moon lit the way, Link saw that going upwind it took three days, so it would take him two to get back to mapped seas, then another day to the island, Link sighed, he would need to stop for a meal, he only planned for a two day trip, he would stop at Flight Control Platform and win breakfast, that game was so overrated, easily winnable, with food secured, Link began to relax and think about his mission, and, more importantly, the girl waiting at the temple, far underneath the glassy seas.


	2. Confessions

Link shook himself awake, judging by the rising sun he had been asleep for two hours. Link quickly checked his course using the onboard compass and his sister's telescope, which he was grateful Aryll let him keep, on the horizon he saw the terrible wind gusts that constituted the Flight Control Platform, strange, with two hours of sleep he shouldn't be this far, he saw a note sitting in his boat, link opened it, then quietly cursed at the Hylian script that he was unable to read, no matter though, he would be passing by Forest Haven, he could ask the Great Deku Tree, but then he would have to return with Makar just to keep everyone from asking his quest. Of course that wouldn't be a bad idea, but after Hyrule was gone, just to make sure that Link had no extra baggage to take to the Tower Of The Gods. Link decided he'd get Makar on the way to Headstone Island, since he would need to pick his boat up at Dragon Roost Island anyway. As he approached Flight Control Platform, Link put away his sail and docked at the base of the island. Climbing the ramp at the base of the platform Link saw the two masqueraders watching a Rito fly to test his aerodynamics. The bird man competition was in full swing at this time of year. The Rito Impersonators both smiled, Link was one of the only ones that had one the competition after they had secretly extended it 50 meters, and they respected that.

"Hellllllo, Link!" the younger brother called from up top,

Link smiled at them both as the younger jumped down.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you again"

Link was interrupted by his stomach, which growled loudly

"sorry guys, I haven't eaten in a few days apparently."

The Faux Rito both smiled as they got Link a bit of juice and some boiled cucco eggs. Link ate them happily, and then paid the feathered cosplayers to win the birdman challenge. All in all after two hours Link boarded his boat and sailed to Dragon Roost Island his boat touched land as he smiled, I'm going to bring her back here, it will be nice for her to be home. Link jumped off his boat and climbed the rocks to the entrance to the Rito Village. The village never ceased to make him smile, he walked in and quickly climbed the stairs to the chieftain's room, after bidding the chieftain a friendly hello he stepped out to the balcony and found his old friend Quill looking up into the cloudless sky. Link approached quietly, as to not interrupt Quill's thoughts. Link turned to him,

"Quill, I need you to help me with something, it's really important."

Link filled Quill in on the events of the last few hours of his consciousness, as well as his quest to sink the last remains of Hyrule, and of his intentions with Medli. Quill sighed and drew a breath

"Link, I will help you, but only on one condition, you must tell prince Komali about Medli's location, and of your intentions."

Link did a double take

"Quill, you know that will hurt him, why do you want me to tell him?"

"The child has been worried sick about Medli these last few weeks, and though your news may hurt him, it will put the boy to rest if he knows where the girl is."

Link nodded and turned to leave, taking one last look at the Rito to see him nod his head with finality. Link slowly walked out to the observation deck behind the village, he sighed, looking at the seas, knowing that in the flooded land underneath there were two people he needed to fetch, and one to get as soon as possible. These feelings were pushed from Link's head as he looked over and saw the prince holding a bouquet of white roses in his hand. Link picked up a clay pot, filled it with his canteen water and handed it to the prince, who promptly dropped the roses into it.

"Prince Komali, sit, I need to talk to you." Link sat as the prince jumped onto the railing, using his talons to hold him in place.

"Ok Link I'm listening." Link took a deep breath

"I know where Medli is." The prince's eyes went wide

"Link, where is she, I've been waiting for her to come back, but I'll just go to her!" Link shook his head, "I can't tell you prince Komali, it would break your heart to see her in her condition, and the way to get to her is infested with terrible creatures, I'll tell you, she's in the temple of the dead, far beneath the seas."

Tears welled up in the prince's eyes "s-she's d-dead? Link, why didn't you start with that, we need to make funeral arrangements." Link drew a long breath, and let it out slowly as he told the prince about Hyrule, and of Medli's role as the sage of the Earth Temple. The prince blinked back confusion

"An ancient land under the sea, you believe that fairy tale?"

"I assure you Prince Komali, Medli and I have lived it, Hyrule exists." Komali nodded slowly,

"so if it's sealed away, then Medli can come back right?"

Link drew a breath, it was time for his confession,

"Prince Komali, I intend to ask Medli's hand, I love her."

Tears welled back up in the prince's eyes, his attempt to speak failed as he ran off. Link sighed, seeing the pain he brought upon his closest friend. Quill landed on the deck beside him,

"I see you have told the boy of your mission."

Link nodded and quill opened his wings, leaping upward. Link grabbed on and held on for dear life as the old postman few toward the Tower Of The Gods, looking back; the last thing he saw of Dragon Roost Island was Prince Komali smashing the pot of water against the wall.


	3. Undersea Wind and a Man of Rock

After only a few short minutes of flight the tower came into plain view, Link remembered the last thing he asked Hyrule before he drowned on the top of Ganon's tower.

"To seal the tower of the gods, ring its bell and recharge its guardian…"

then the rain came down, and Link was carried toward the surface. Quill landed at the top, and Link jumped off, pulling out his grappling hook and hurling it at the bell, it grabbed its target firmly. Link rang the bell three times before jumping off and having Quill pull him down to the chamber where the tower's guardian, Ghodan was placed.

Link had drained Ghodan's power when he defeated him last time he came to this tower, now he needed to recharge him with Hylean energy. Link entered the former boss' chamber; he pulled out the Hero's shield from his pack, and turned to ask Quill for an airlift, but stopped when he saw the shining stone in his hand.

"It's the Rito's Sapphire, the chieftain gave it to me, he had a feeling these were your intentions,"

Quill passed the stone to the hero and airlifted him up to the crown of Ghodan. The crown had several shapes in it Link saw as he was lifted to eye level with the statue. Slowly sliding the stone into its crown, taking time to memorize the two other holes that would need a stone, Quill brought Link down, and landed next to him looking up at the Great Arbiter's crown, the statue's eyes started to glow. Link turned to Quill,

"I guess I'll need to find the other two, let's go back to Dragon Roost, I need to go to Gale Isle, and I don't think you would want to airlift me all the way there."

Quill agreed and the pair left the chamber and took to the skies, Quill dropping Link into the sea on the Coast of Dragon Roost Island. Link swam toward the boat, testing the wind and raising the sail, the Link to the Past sped northwest, toward the temple of the wind, below Gale Isle, a short trip spanning only a few hours. Link was more worried when he stepped out of the boat and remembered,

"I don't have a sword!" Link went through his cargo hold on the boat, a little hole near the front, and pulled out the hero's bow.

"It's better than nothing." Link started into the warm cavern and leapt into the passage to the Wind Temple.

Landing calmly, a side effect of the magic, link started through the door, shooting a troublesome floor master with an Ice arrow and continuing, Link passed through the fan room and went on to find a few rupees, moving out through the central fan of the temple Link used the Deku Leaf to land calmly, and jumped through the then not moving fan blades. Link smiled at the ease of which to traverse these temples with the right equipment, and with the doors unlocked.

Link stepped into his least favorite room, the wind block puzzle, the razor traps slid across the floor as Link grabbed a stone block and began to push. The trap hit the block, bouncing off as link walked around to pull it across to the second part of the room, falling into the pint in the center, Link sighed in frustration as he pulled off his boots and pulled himself up, the wind blew him backward, pulling a second block up to the first one, the razor trap hit the new block as Link pushed the old one into the hole, then pulled the new block over far enough to catch a razor trap, He pushed the block the rest of the way, walking up to the huge boss door, he stopped to pop off his boots, collect a fairy from a pot and gather arrows. Link hefted the large door open, and upon entering the chamber heard the familiar tune of the wind god's aria coming from Makar's fiddle.

Link stepped up and pulled Makar's bow off the strings, bringing him out of his trance. Link smiled at the little korok child, as he blinked and looked around.

"Swordsman, what have you done; now you won't have the Master Sword at full power!"

Link smiled

"Makar, the Master Sword is plunged to the hilt into Gannondorf's head, under the water, you can stop playing, I came here to take you home to Forest Haven, and I figured that you would like to see your home again."

Makar smiled to Link, who promptly lifted the child up and stepping into the portal that would get them out of Hyrule for good, well get Makar out for good, Link thought, he still had a girl to pull from the ancient world. Makar jumped onto Link's boat and sat between the horns,

"Swordsman, I have some news for you, the temple spirits brought me words that you aim to use the ancient stones to wake the Great Arbiter, well, the Great Deku Tree has one, and I know he'll give it to you, you've earned it."

The Boy smiled looking up at the little kid on the top of the boat,

"Hey Makar, do you know what love is?"

The little korok was startled,

"Of course I do, I may be little, but traveling the great sea has given me a lot of knowledge, so Swordsman, who's the girl?"

Link sighed and filled Makar in on his mini adventure, from the events on the pirate ship, to opening the Wind Temple's inner sanctum door.

"So you love Medli, I can't say I'm surprised, you always seemed to talk about her, she was your one weakness, you always dreamt about her too."

"Makar, how do you know what I dream about?"

Makar grinned widely, "I didn't, but you told me I was right, so if you love her and Tetra loves you, Tetra will go after her, what will you do?"

Link looked up at the darkening sky, they were passing the Eastern Triangle Island, Link sped past, the pearls were the third step in sinking the tower, Link knew it, and so as they sped past Link didn't spare the island more than a bearing glance, as he adjusted his course for a quick stop at Bomb Island. Link planned to ask the traveling merchant about one of the stones he needed.

Link docked the boat, pulled out Maker, and they walked to the island where the merchant was sitting in the grass.

"Excuse me sir," Link asked, "but I was looking for a stone, and it looked a lot like the symbol that you had tattooed on your arm."

The rock man's eyes shot open and he stood to his full six foot height.

"What do you want with our spiritual stone, we've only given it to one man who was not of the gorons, and he had earned eternal brotherhood for himself and his sons."

Link saw a window of opportunity

"that was my great grandfather, your hero who saved you from the evil fire dragon Volvagia."

The goron flinched at the sound of the dragon's name, but stood to answer the boy.

"We built a monument to that hero on the top floor of the fire temple, in the crater of our mountain, the stone is there, I suppose though with the ocean covering it, you would need a zora to retrieve it for you, it's a shame they died out, now our stone is stuck at the top of a sunken temple."

Link remembered the water sage was a zora, then remembered that she had passed on, Link sighed

"well thank you, brother, but I guess my work is done on this island, I must get my friend back home, goodbye." The goron nodded,

"Goodbye brother" the goron called as Link jumped into his boat with Makar on his heels. Makar jumped into his spot, Link raised the sails and the boat continued on his course to Forest Haven.


	4. A Stone From The Earth Spirit

Makar shook Link awake as they approached the island.

"Swordsman, wake up, we're getting close." the boy sat up and lowered his sail. The boat slid to a stop as the two hopped out. The eager little korok flew over the water to the forest entrance and sat down to wait for Link. Link grappled and swung his way to the entrance, following Makar in. The Deku Tree smiled as the two entered. Makar spoke first,

"Great Deku Tree, I'm home!"

The tree's smile only grew bigger as the littlest korok skipped gleefully around. Link stepped on the lily pad that served as a sort of hand to the mighty tree.

"Great Deku Tree, I am searching for three ancient stones, you seem to be one of the most likely to have one, what do you know about them?"

The Deku tree's smile faded slightly as the mention of the stone came up,

"The Spiritual Stones are not a matter to be given lightly, they are the source of the people's creativity and magic. Without that, the koroks would revert to their human forms, kokiri, and that wont work for the sea environment."

Link thought a little.

"Great Deku tree what about Farore's pearl, could you use that instead of the spiritual stone?" the tree swayed back ad forth

"The pearl was given to you after the ceremony, do you not remember?"Link nodded

"I will return the pearl after the Tower of the Gods has been submerged, I need the spiritual stone to reactivate the tower guardian."

The Deku Tree grimaced, "Then it's true, the old world is truly gone, there's no point in keeping these ancient relics, throw the pearls into the ocean, that's where they belong, with the other ancient powers."

The forest seemed to Darken as a column of green light appeared , it grew almost too bright to look at, then the lights returned to normal and Link was holding the stone. The Deku Tree smiled lightly as Link nodded to him,

"I will return sometime soon, I promise." as Link walked out of the Forest Haven, the smile falling from his face, as his sails were raised and he headed north, towards the Tower of the Gods, hoping his new idea would provide enough power to the statue, even without the Goron's Ruby


	5. Pearl Panic In The South

_**AN: HERE IT IS, Special thanks to Solos for ending the strike,**_

_**Bonus points to the reviewer who can find the inspiration for the statue**_

After landing in the tower and slogging through it with more difficulty than he remembered, Link scrambled up to Ghodan's door. Hefting the massive slab open, link drew a long breath, with Ghodan back on, the ancient land would be almost gone, and he would be that much closer to his girl, he wanted to skip it and leave to get her, surely she could come with him to drown the pearls under the lifeless waters, Makar had come with him to retrieve the Korok's Emerald. Link thought again, Medli was the only thing keeping him on his quest, plucking her out of the gloomy land below gave him no good reason to continue, so he would wait.

Link pulled out the stone and held it over his head, the lights dimmed as the power was released. The stone floated through the air, taking its spot in the arbiter's crown. Power coursed through the statue, the eyes returned to their red color, and the hands started to glow.

Link pulled out the Wind Waker, and started to conduct, pointing upward, center, and downward in 6/4 time, the statue grew brighter, breaking from the wall at full power. Link looked at the titanic statue before him, and breathed a sigh of relief as it returned to its perch high on the wall. "I owe you a little bit, Tetra, but you were right, the Wind Waker is powerless, the song of time can only be conducted once." Link hurried out of the tower, down to his boat, sailing in the winds toward the first pearl, without the baton of legend, he was finally at the mercy of those two crazy frogs he knew and loved.

The wind pushed the young hero toward the southeast, toward Six-Eye Reef and Shark Island, but more importantly, Southern Triangle Island. Link remembered with alarm that the island was swarmed by enough seahats to sink tetra's ship without trouble, let alone his small vessel. Link Frowned as he remembered his magic armor, the parka wearing salesman had given him after stocking his shop. "Zunari, this makes us even." as link grew closer to the small islet the seahats came at him, without hesitation, up went the magic armor, out came his bow, and he started dropping any seahat that dared get too close. He only missed twice, and both times made him extraordinarily thankful for the magic armor covering him.

After a few minutes and an empty quiver, Link sailed up to the statue bearing island. He walked up to the blue statue slowly, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, Link sighed, plucking the pearl from the statue's hands.

What happened next surprised Link greatly. The arms of the statue fell to it's sides, the blue color faded, being replaced by a deep crimson, and the eyes turned red with rage, Link threw the pearl to his boat, Pulling out his arrowless bow, Link swiped at the grass, desperately looking for an arrow as the statue charged. Link found an arrow, but before he could fire it, the statue, rage and hate in her eyes, clawed him, knocking him to the ground instantly, Link closed his eyes in pain as the stone monstrosity clawed at his body relentlessly. Then all of a sudden it stopped, Link opened his eyes to find a rito boy knocking it into the sea.

"This is no time to be laying down, we have pearls to find," The prince said as he held his hand out for Link to take, Link gave the prince his hand, and was pulled to his feet,

"Thank you Komali, but why save me?" Link asked the boy as he sipped a red potion to heal up from the maiming the statue had given him,

"I saw the legend of the sealer, who would lock the ancient land away, and I read about the three witch statues that were said to stop him at any cost, right now that one is climbing the island looking to kill you, that arrow you found, you'll need it, a pure arrow as the legend called it, one with no darkness, will be needed to kill the witch."

As if on cue the statue leapt onto the shore, Link readied a Light arrow, and let it fly into the statue's rage filled head. It exploded on contact, taking the statue with it.

"The other ones do this too?" Link said, gasping for breath, he found another arrow in the grass and made sure he and Komali were ok. Then the duo walked back to the boat.

"They do, and each with more ferocity than the last, it's not going to be easy."

"Why save me, it wasn't just because you saw the legend, I'm not that big of a fool, Komali." Link set the sails the only way he could go with ease in the wind, south.

"I wanted to see Medli again, even if she goes ahead with you, I at least want to say good bye to her," the prince looked out to the sea, "Selfish, I know, and after my reaction on Dragon roost, I don't even deserve that."

"You're in the boat, you can come, but no tears or anger flashes, I want to live long enough to propose at least." Link rattled off with a tone of sarcasm."

Komali smiled at that, puffing out his wings, " I won't kill you, you're one of the only reasons I have these." He sat down on the side "though I don't think I'll ever think of you the same as I used to,"

Link mulled this over, steering more eastward as they passed Southern Fairy Island, passing between it and Shark Island as the Looming mountain of the dead, Headstone Island, came into view.

The boat stopped at the shore and the two climbed out of the little boat and slowly walked in to the cavern, "Listen Komali, This is it, this is real danger, there are monsters the likes of witch you've never seen, with no other plans than to kill you, you're coming in, but you have to do what I say, when I say it, alright."

"Alright." Komali confirmed as the two leapt into the hole, and into the world of the dead


	6. Death Awaits All

**_AN: Here we go, this one is longer to make up for the one that was super short, this makes us even now, loyal reader peoples_**

The two friends, and now allies in combat, landed calmly in the last part of Hyrule that need be explored. Link pulled out his bow, and Komali pulled out a small dagger.

"Enlighten me," Link said, pointing to the dagger he had never seen before.

"Quill gave it to me, after you left, he said I'd need it, looks like he does know everything." Komali said, flying over the little gap to the entrance, Link followed suit, using the Deku Leaf to fly the short distance, filing in behind the prince.

"Komali, stand back, there are moblins here." Link stepped forward with his bow in his hand, readying a few ice arrows. The two crept forward slowly. Komali saw the first one, the grotesque pig man lumbered around with his lamp in one hand and his spear over his shoulder.

Link moved with deadly silence as he nocked an arrow, and released it into the moblin's head. The creature froze instantly, Link let another arrow fly at the other moblin in their way, "Hurry, they wont be frozen for long." Link took off running towards the door, up the stairs to the right. Komali got there first, hefting the large door open, leading into a small square room. The duo entered, and Komali advanced, cautiously. Link followed, bow raised. The heroes stepped into the light, and all of the Chuchus that took residence in the room manifested in front of them. Link began to shoot, Komali slashed, and after a couple of minutes, all that remained were the two dark chuchus, Komali tried to dispatch them with his dagger, but they avoided the swipe by dispersing, they reformed, and they leapt at Komali. Link watched as he ran to the light and used his shield to reflect the light onto the chuchus before they could hit Komali. The chuchus turned to stone in the air and fell to the ground, breaking on impact.

The adventurers continued into the sun statue room, Komali winced as he saw the gleaming sun sphinx. "we had to activate it, when we first came through here, turning on the lights was the pain." Link remembered fondly, heading across the room with Komali on his heels. The two entered the next room, and headed down the stairs to the rope bridge, Link stopped Komali.

"Look up there, see those skulls that are flaming blue, they're called blue bubbles, if they touch you, it will hurt, and you wont be able to draw your dagger, or anything else for a long time, so we have to move across this bridge, quickly ok." Link muttered softly. Komali odded, and on Link's count, with Komali leading, they ran across the bridge, and threw open the door to the next room. Komali gasped in horror at what he saw next, two living corpses, standing near the door they had came through.

"Relax, just keep quiet, I'll handle it." With that Link pulled a light arrow from his quiver, dispatching the first, and then the second in rapid succession. Komali ran ahead, pushing the block to the ledge so they could continue. "I feel bad for not doing much." he told Link

"you don't have an instant kill arrow, don't feel bad." Link felt around in his quiver, "Because I only have one arrow left." they were in the light wall room, where poes and red bubbles were abundant. "we have to run to the next door, if we can make it to the crypt, I can find more arrows, but until then, you'll have to fight what we can't avoid."

Komali gulped, raising his dagger, he started running, making it to the door, and opening up to the crypt. Komali dispatched the kesse and the two ran down the coffins toward the door, the coffin lids were falling behind them revealing decaying corpses and in some cases rupees. The coffin at the corner opened to reveal a stalfos, Komali looked ot Link, alarmed, "Link, you said you had one more arrow, now is a good time to use it." Link took the skeletal warrior down with his last light arrow. They opened the door, and headed down the stairs. When they arrived on the landing, Link jumped into the air, flying over with the Deku Leaf, Komali followed behind him, flapping his wings lightly.

"Link, I have a bad feeling about this." Komali voiced as they opened the boss door

The sight they saw was not a pretty one, Medli was laying on the floor, Cut and scraped all over, Long white hands were protruding from the ground, all in a circle around her Link started for her, slowly and cautiously. The girl heard the footsteps, and turning to them she started screaming, "STOP." she yelled to them. Link froze , he whole thing looked like a trap, but Medli was too important not to rescue. The boy reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of his grandma's signature soup, cold of course, but still useful, he drank half, then quickly rolled the bottle to Medli, who slowly and quietly drank the rest.

No sooner had she been healed all the hands clamped down at once, holding her to the floor as a vile creature rose from the ground. It's eyes were black and lifeless, it's body a bone white, covered in the blood of it's past victims, it's arms had shriveled up, and the hands were replaced with red spines, the teeth were somewhat sharp, but the head was raised too far to view it clearly. It slowly advanced toward Medli, as it approached, the head came down and it prepared to bite the young girl. Link leapt at it, pushing it back a few feet. "Komali, the dagger, quickly!" Link yelled as Komali freed Medli. He slid it to Link who caught it. Slicing through the colorless flesh of the vile undead monster. Komali and Medli flew to higher ground, Komali flying over and scratching the monster with his talons.

"Link, he was in my book, The Dead Hand, I think it's called." The two dashed to the other end of the room, Komali started talking as soon as they were away. "It's a creature from the old world, it's some sort of flesh eater, when you get close to it's hands, Infinite Hands, they grab you and it comes out, but if we hurt it enough, it should recede into the ground, then we can rest for the moment."

The Dead Hand had come up behind Komali as he was briefing Link, and it Lowered his head to bite, when Medli's harp hit the back of the beast's head. "Talk later, kill it now!" the girl shouted from the top of the room. Komali started cracking the skulls around the room, looking for arrows for Link, while Links lashed with the dagger, causing the Dead Hand to recede. "How do I get it to come out again, Komali?" Link quizzed the boy. "let a hand grab you, just one, and that will get it to the surface. You can wiggle out of the grip of one hand easily." Komali found one arrow, He watched as Link caused the white monster to recede. He tossed Link the arrow. "This should help, You think." Link readied a Light Arrow, as Komali got grabbed by a hand. No sooner had the monster risen, Link let go of the bowstring, the arrow hit the beast between the eyes, the creature wailed in pain, disappearing into the ground.

Komali sighed, "Link, it's going to take a lot more power than that to kill this thing, give me your bomb bag, I have a plan." the boy said, holding up a single match. Medli saw form above, swooping down quickly. "Komali, no!" Link handed the boy his bomb bag, "If there were another way, Komali, now would be the time." The rito prince had fear in his eyes as he took the bag, but he pushed it away as he ran to the center of the hands, they all grabbed him, the dead hand rose, he struck the match, dropping it into the bomb bag, a bomb lit as the Dead Hand crept closer. The beast had slid inside the circle. The bombs were close to detonation , Komali looked to Link, "Take care of her." the bombs exploded, shaking the room and incinerating everything that was inside the hand circle.

When the blast cleared, Link and Medli saw The hands, bent backward and blown apart, laying across the floor. The Dead Hand had been obliterated, it's head was laying in the corner or the room. Komali was everywhere, and when Medli and Link saw what of him hadn't been splattered or severed, they started to sob. Link walked up to the boy's head, it remained intact. His eyes showed a look of peace, Link reached out and closed them. Medli walked with the, now solo, hero to the glowing Triforce symbol on the floor, pulling them back to the world above, and out of Hyrule forever.

_**AN: sad ending, i know, but the story shalt continue when i am happy and well rested.**_


	7. Recovery, for some

The Link to the Past bobbed in the wave as Link and Medli approached. Link thought sadly at the events of the past few minutes. Komali, his best friend, sacrificed himself for their successful escape. Link wiped the tears from the Medli's tired eyes.

"We need to be strong, Medli, he did this for us, we need to honor his memory."

Link bit his tongue to hold back his own salty tears, his strength at this moment, was for his beloved. As Link comforted the Rito girl, he began preparing the boat, raising its miniature anchor, hoisting Medli inside, and finally raising the sail after he was inside the boat himself. They were going to return to Dragon Roost Island to bring the news to the Rito people, Link wanted the chieftain to know, but at the same time was scared of his reaction, the man was going to hear the ultimate bad news, and Link sighed knowing he had to tell it.

They were traveling over the sea, that way the two had time to clear their heads. the trip would take about a day if they didn't stop, though Link figured he would stop to grab another pearl, even if it meant facing another Witch. _Some things need to get done, it doesn't matter how sad I may be, I'm a hero. _Link steered the boat east, passing through the Southern fairy Island side of the dangerous waters where Nayru's pearl had been stationed, taking Medli close to all those Seahats was not a great plan to him, so although the waters were rough, and there was barely any wind in the sails, they headed east.

"I own an island north of here," Link confessed to Medli "I'm sure the door would be happy to have us, wanna rest there for a while?"

"The door?" Medli looked at him quizzically

"The door is the butler, don't ask me, I just got the place from a rich schoolteacher" Link's reply answered one question, but raised so many others she just decided to ask the door himself when they arrived

"Let's go, I'll need to clear my head."

With that the hero turned northward, the wind filled the sail again, and shot the duo across the sector in no time. Link didn't see the swarm of seagulls until the beast had risen from the depths. The first thing he thought of was Medli.

"Medli, Get to the island, tell the door to accommodate you on my behalf, GO!"

"What about you?" Medli's worried voice was shown in her eyes, wide and fearful.

"I'll get there as soon as this thing dies," he leaned in and kissed Medli lightly

"now get moving!"

Medli flew off quickly toward the island while Link got ready for a long grueling battle, made more difficult by the fact that Link had no more arrows. Link got that grin that most heroes get when they're about to do something ridiculously stupid, but know they'll walk away, laughing. Link got out the cannon, and started shooting bombs, from the stash he kept on the boat, given he lost all his others.

The octo had Link half way around it's when the first bomb exploded in the squid's eye. Link smiled at the squish sound made by the eye as it exploded. This system was becoming ridiculously inefficient, there were seven eyes left. Link pulled out the boomerang, targeted and threw, it didn't work as well as his bow would have, and when it came down to the last lap around, the beast still had one eye to defeat.

The seagull came out of nowhere, flying low, Link pulled out a Hoyi Pear, feeding the seagull to take control of it. Link willed the bird to crash into the last eye, it did, and sunk the octo just before it swallowed Link's boat. Link was thankful for the second sacrifice of the last 24 hours.

"Brave bird." Link muttered quietly, sailing up to his island. He moored the boat and swiftly headed up to the cabana. The door stood as he remembered, though looked as if it had been repainted.

"Hello, Reginald." Link greeted the door. Opening him slowly.

"My name isn't Reginald, master." The door calmly responded. Link knew this game well, He continued to go back and forth with the door until he saw Medli, curled up and weeping, on the sofa.

"Medli, I'm here now, I'm going to make this better."

Medli looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "H-how, how do you plan on making this better?" Medli seemed angry now, but all Link could do was look down and sigh.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Medli, I'm awful at trying to comfort people, I'm sorry."

This made Medli smile. She managed to stand and embrace Link, holding on to him tightly. This made Link smile as he hugged back. Medli felt loved in his warm embrace. Link made her happy again, the tears dried up and the frown on Medli's face was replaced with one of her biggest smiles.

"Link, don't ever leave me."

"I won't, don't worry."

Medli slowly pulled out of Link's embrace, still feeling the love connection between them. She looked back at Link.

"We need to go, the Rito need to know about their fallen prince."

The boy nodded, walking out the door of his cabana, Medli following closely behind. With a quick launch, the boat was headed northward in the cloudless night. Link sailed through the night, and by the time morning came, they had arrived.

"How are we going to do this, Medli?"

"I have no idea."


	8. Bearers of bad news

**AN: it's been four Months, and this is the result, sorry i took so long**

Chapter 8: Bearers of Bad News

Medli and Link were welcomed with open arms as they walked into the Rito village. Link was at the polar opposite of how he had been last time, that seemed so long ago now. The two headed up the stairs, walking swiftly to avoid the crowd.

The Chieftain was standing in his usual spot, thinking about nothing in particular. Quill stood behind him, watching the door quietly. The hero and the sage walked in quickly and quietly. They bore solemn looks, enough to unnerve even the omniscient Quill looked surprised.

"Chieftain," Link began "I have the worst possible news."

The chieftain saw the grim looks, coupled with Link's statement, and fell into despair.

"It's my son, he's died, say it."

Medli stepped forward "He died protecting us, a warriors death."

Link ran the chieftain through the Earth Temple excursion, detailing everything from the drop in until Link and Medli left crying. The chieftain stood, his face falling as the story went on. Link took a breath and started to explain the final moments in full.

"We entered the temple's sanctum to find Medli battered and bloodied, with long white hands around her. I rolled her a bottle of soup, and after she was healed, the dead hand came up from the ground,"

The chieftain stopped him a minute. "What is this, Dead Hand?"

Medli piped up "It's in Komali's book, I'll be right back." she ran off to get it, and Link's eyes turned to Quill. The old postman's eyes had never changed since Link delivered his news.

"Quill, what are your thoughts on all of this?" Link asked the stoic old bird.

"I knew this might happen. I even told Komali that he may lose his life on his little quest, but he insisted on going anyway, so I gave him the dagger, to defend himself with. I had no idea he would have to fight something this powerful."

Medli returned with the book, she opened to the page and showed the two rito the Dead Hand, they both flinched at the first glanced, but eventually they stared at it.

"So this killed my son, well, you have said it was destroyed, that brings some comfort."

"I'm afraid the Dead Hand didn't kill Komali. He sacrificed himself to destroy it."

The chieftain flinched. "How did he go?"

Link took a breath. "We had caused the beast to recede into the ground, from there we had no way to defeat it, as even my Light Arrows weren't strong enough. Komali looked at me and asked for my bomb bag, which contained 99 bombs at the time."

Link stopped, and Medli picked up. "He took the bombs and ran to the center of the Infinite Hands, he struck a match and lit all the bombs. The dead hand got close enough to bite him when the bombs went off. With the bomb bag on his belt, lets just say the room was not a fun place to be when the dust cleared."

"Was there anything left of him?" the chieftain asked, nearly crying.

"His head was intact, but we left it in the temple, sort of as a final resting place." Link was close to tears as well, Medli was even worse off.

The chieftain chuckled dryly. "What better to serve as a final resting place than the ancient temple of the dead… go children, I will send for you after the funeral arrangements have been made."

Medli had gone outside, Link turned to leave too, when the chieftain spoke. "You meant the world to him you know"

"I'm not so sure, his last words were "Take care of her"."

"He trusted you enough that he was willing to give his life. That speaks for itself."

Link nodded, and went out to find Medli. She was standing out looking at the sea, holding a flower, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Quill told me he stood here, every day, looking for me, waiting for me to come home."

Link sighed, pulling Medli into a hug.

"He may be gone, but I still have a quest to finish, and then we need to find a quiet place to hide for a while…"

"Why do we have to hide?"

"The pirate captain, Tetra, is in love with me, and intends to have me, whether I want it or not."

"This is a problem because?"

"I love you Medli,"

Link knelt, and pulled out a small box the Rito had given him.

"_This is her favorite, I know she'll love it."_

He had told Link that while they were sailing, well now he would see.

"Medli, will you marry me?"

Link opened the box, showing off the ring, with a piece of golden feather set in a large stone, it didn't seem to captivate her as much as Link had hoped, but it made her smile, that was enough.

"I was starting to think you would never ask…"

Medli pulled Link to his feet, Kissing him deeply

"Of course I will."


	9. Heading Home, in a Hurry

As the statue clawed into Link's chest, the boy couldn't help but wonder why, when everything is going so well, it all has to come crashing down. It was supposed to be simple, sail to Eastern Triangle Island, retrieve the pearl, and kill the Witch. Everything had gone well, Link had thrown the Pearl into his boat like he had before. The statue came to life, and he hit it with a light arrow. The only problem had been when the creature dodged his shot. It was impossible to say the least, the Light arrow was supposed to be surefire. Link felt the life leave his eyes, and as he closed them for good, the statue rose and began to cry. It ran to the other side of the small islet, and jumped into the ocean, the pressure shattering it.

The fairy pushed its way out of Link's bottle and surveyed the boy. The fairy wasn't happy about being stuck in the small container, but the sight of the mangled boy made her little fairy heart sad. She quickly used her healing magics to seal the boy's wounds. He had been healed to perfection, but there was still no life left in him. The fairy flew over his face, and donated her own life energy to revive the boy.

Link rose, looking around. He had sworn the statue was about to end him, but here he stood. That's when he saw the lifeless fairy at his feet. The sight brought a tear to his eye. The fairy had sacrificed herself for Link, something he never made any other fairy do.

"Thank you." he dug a small hole and placed the body inside. He covered the small grave and gave it Farore's blessing.

"Now to get back. Medli is going to be upset when she hears about this." he muttered to himself as he raised his sail. The wind was against him, so the ride back to Dragon Roost Island took longer than Link would've liked.

Link made the trek to the Rito village in record time, pausing only to wave at a departing postman. The village was quiet as he entered, though Link knew today was the Rito day off, Link never got used to the quiet office.

Medli was on the balcony, looking out at the sea.

"I'm back." he proclaimed proudly as he pulled her into a hug.

"I was starting to worry. You were gone a very long time." Medli looked down slowly, causing Link to hug her tighter.

"It was quite the fight." Link quickly recounted the details, trying his best to avoid telling details of how he died.

"You what?!" Medli exclaimed, causing Link to look down sheepishly

"I lost the fight and a fairy had to bring me back." Link was embarrassed to admit it, but the Witch had truly done him in. Medli was not happy with this news

"You need to be more careful, tell me next time and I can go with you." she sounded concerned as she spoke. Link was about to respond when Quill landed on the balcony.

"Tetra's ship has been spotted near the Flight Control Platform. Link, I strongly recommend you take Medli and go, lest Tetra find you." Link pulled out his telescope and looked toward the platform, sure enough Tetra's ship was heading for the island.

"We may have to postpone the wedding for a while." Link said to Medli as he turned to head inside. Medli followed behind and soon the two were heading south.

Link set the sails and began to relax, it would take Tetra hours to realize they were gone. Link looked to Medli.

"We'll head to Outset Island." He turned back around, and noticed the circle of seagulls flying just ahead. Link tried to turn, but the Big Octo was attacking the boat before Link ever had a chance.

Link began to shoot as Medli made her way to the safety of the observation platform. She saw Link, using his boat's cannon, wasn't doing too poorly. Soon after, the Octo sank, and Link used his grappling hook to pull up a sunken treasure chest. Medli flew back to the boat and helped Link open it.

Link stowed the treasure map and set the course for the southeast. He kept his bow out, using it to quickly dispatch any threats. They pulled into the Island at sunset. Medli stopped, looking out over the sea, bathed orange by the setting sun.

"It's beautiful." she looked out, dazzled as she disembarked the boat.

"It's home, Come on, you get to meet my grandmother." he headed up the dock, Medli close behind, and opened the door to his home. "Grandma, are you home?"

"Oh, Link, you're home, did you find what you were looking for?" she walked into the room, seeing Link and Medli, hand in hand, with the ring on the girl's finger.

"Not exactly, grandma, things were getting really tense with the pirates. I left, I've been working on a way to end my little adventure for good."

Link's grandma just smiled. She didn't know what had happened to Link after he left the island in search for his sister, but he had come back stronger, more courageous.

"Well, that's passed for now. Link, you haven't even bothered to introduce me to your Lady." Link blushed a bit, and cleared his throat.

"Grandma, this is Medli, she's from Dragon Roost Island, and she's my fiancée."

Link's grandma just smiled. "That's wonderful, would either of you like some of Grandma's homemade soup?"

"That stuff's like meth." Link whispered to Medli, then turned back to his grandma. "Of course, that's the best soup on the entire Great Sea."

**AN: Meth is bad, but grandma's soup is good, unlike meth. Meth, not even once.**

Medli was very satisfied with the soup. "it's better fresh, and when you're not mortally wounded." Link smiled

"I'm glad you like it, dear." Links grandmother took Medli's empty bowl and quickly washed it and put it away.

"It's really good, and it keeps well, gods only know how long that bottle was in Link's backpack before he gave it to me."

"Link, you really need to take better care of her, she's such a darling." Links grandma looked concerned

"It was an extreme circumstance, I was mortally wounded by an ancient monster."

"Link, how do you children get yourselves into these situations?"

"Ganondorf, the bane of heroes everywhere."

"I remember you telling me that part of your adventure." Link's grandma turned to Medli. "So, dear, tell me a little more about yourself."

"Well, when I was younger I was asked to become the attendant for the great sky spirit, Valoo, then Link played a song for me and I became the sage of the Earth Temple. After Link put a sword through Ganondorf's head, he came with the rito prince, and pulled me from the temple."

Before Link's grandmother could respond, Old Man Orca came bursting through the door. "Link!" he shouted. "The Pirates are coming. I need your help to defend us."

"They must have seen us leave, Medli. There's a fairy fountain in the forest on the mountain, take refuge there. Orca, all I have to defend us with is my Bow."

"It will do, come."

The three quickly left the house, just in time to see Tetra and Gonzo come ashore in a small dingy.


	10. Confrontation

The sun shone down on the sand as the hero stood facing the pirate captain.

"Why are you here?" Link addressed the captain, emotion drained from his voice.

"I came to get what's mine, come on, Link, we're leaving."

The boy in green stood firm, readying his bow.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm home now."

The captain was taken aback. "You're coming with me, because I love you." Old man Orca laughed.

"Young one, if you loved him you would let him be with the girl he loves."

"But I am the girl he loves, and I won't let some Rito whore steal him from m..." An arrow flew through her right arm, her sword arm.

"Shut your dirty face. Look Princess, not everything revolves around you anymore. You are the princess of a sunken kingdom that soon I will have erased from the memory of this world, so do everyone a favor and go back to your ship, pull the arrow out of your arm and leave my fiance alone!" Link was angry, the world could see it. His rage had found its way into his voice, but the seething tones had no effect on the pirate. She pulled the arrow from her arm, tossing it aside.

"Look at what she's done to you, Link. You hurt me. You maimed the girl you love." Link's face appeared to soften, and he took a step toward Tetra.

"Let me tell you about the girl I love. She's smart, funny, beautiful too, and when I'm with her i feel like I'm soaring on the wind." She blushed as he continued, whispering the last part into her ear. "And there's no way in all of the Great Sea that it could ever be you."

The grim reality settled over Tetra then, and she stepped back. She drew her sword in her left hand and drew a line in the sand.

"Very well, Link, from this day forth, if our ship spots you on the waves of the Great Sea, we will attack. You are now the number one enemy of the Pirates of the Great Sea." Tetra turned to Gonzo. "Gonzo, it's that kid, seize him!"

"I invoke the right of sanctuary." Link muttered, stopping the hesitant Gonzo in his tracks. "The right of sanctuary, stating that my home cannot be attacked by Pirates who are attempting to harm just me."

Tetra sighed. "Back to the ship, Gonzo, the code is the law." the two climbed back aboard their dingy, and Gonzo paddled them back to sea. The last link saw of Tetra was a sharp threat, in the form of her blade held high.

The boy in green thought quite a bit in the short walk back to his grandmother's house. Tetra's obsessive, self-centered nature had made war on the high seas, and therefore made his quest to sink the tower that much harder. He arrived, opening the door slowly. Medli was sitting at the table, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why? why couldn't she leave us alone? Do you love her? am I really just the whore that drove you apart?" Link pulled her into his embrace. she looked up to him, attempting to smile.

"When i was out there, I described you. Smart, funny, beautiful, and makes me feel like I'm soaring on the wind." Medli's smile grew, and Link placed a warm kiss on her forehead. "You're such an amazing girl that I couldn't help myself. I fell in love. Heroes don't fall in love."

"You're my hero too, you know." This made Link smile. "We need to set sail tomorrow morning, Northern Triangle Island is far."

"That was a quick turnaround." Link was confused, Medli's tone had gone from distraught to perfectly calm in a matter of a few minutes.

"It comes with working as an attendant, don't worry, I'll cry more later.

"Not exactly what I want to hear, but you're right." Link frowned. Recharging the guardian of the tower took all the power the Wind Waker had. It was another worthless relic now, so Link had tossed it, surrendering himself to the Wind Gods. "The wind is an issue, hopefully Zephos will be nice and help us out."


	11. HD remastery

**To all who may or may not see this:**

**This story is being remastered into glorious HD. to be honest, I wrote this at age 15, and my writing has significantly improved since. **

**So go, any readers left, go and read the remastered version, as it is much better than t**his.


End file.
